The Imperal
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Tangisan bayi mungil itu pecah. Penanda bahwa sang ibu sudah pergi dari dunia ini. Hanya tangisan yang mampu mengungkapkan kesedihannya dan penderitaannya. Menjadi teror yang mungkin akan memakan korban dan kembali menjadi sejarah sepanjang abad manusia. Karena kelahirannya, Sang Imperal bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Dedicated for HanRiver.


Jeritan panjang mengakhiri penderitaannya. Suara bayi perempuan menggema keras di ruangan putih tersebut. Peluh terus bercucuran dari pelipis sang ibu. Menyunggingkan senyum lemah menatap lirih kearah bayi mungil yang masih berlumuran darah dari rahimnya. Menarik napas panjang, tangan pucatnya berusaha menggapai jari mungil putrinya. Tersenyum lemah. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu tenaganya sudah habis. Tak ada yang tersisa untuk bertahan.

Ruangan itu tampak hening untuk beberapa saat. Tak lama, tangisan bayi itu pecah. Memekikkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Bayi malang itu tahu. Sang ibu sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya di dunia ini sendiri. Hanya tangisan yang mampu ia keluarkan. Bayi tak berdosa itu lagi-lagi menjadi malapetaka bagi desa tempatnya ia dilahirkan.

Ya.

Malapetaka.

Bayi itu akan menjadi penanda bagi bangsa di bumi ini.

Kehancuran siap menghantui para manusia yang tinggal di desa itu.

Hanya mimpi mereka bisa selamat dari maut yang akan mengejarnya nanti.

Karena kelahirannya….

.

.

.

Sang Imperal bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Imperal**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.**

**.**

**Dedicated for Hany River. Kekasih dan tunangan resmi Zetsu.**

**.**

**Warning: Historical fic, OOC (maybe), Typo's, Alternative Universe**

**.**

**.**

Romania.

Mendengar nama yang penuh dengan cerita sejarah itu lagi-lagi membuat gadis berambut merah muda ini mendesah lelah. Dahi lebarnya mengerut ketika membaca buku mengenai kisah-kisah sejarah yang sangat melegenda dari negara tersebut.

"Kalau kau bosan membacanya, taruh saja buku itu!" keluh Ino, sahabatnya yang juga membaca buku bersama dirinya. Berbeda cerita tentu saja.

Sakura menggeleng tegas. Tidak. Ia tidak akan berhenti membacanya sampai ia menemukan hal menarik yang membuatnya terkesan ketika membacanya nanti.

Ino mendesah frustasi. Memang, sahabat merah mudanya sangat keras kepala jika sudah berhubungan dengan sejarah. Terutama sejarah tentang zaman dahulu yang sudah sangat lama terjadi. Seperti, perang salib misalnya.

"Pelajaran guru Yamato akan segera dimulai. Kita harus segera ke kelas. Kau tak ingin mendapat hukuman bukan karena telat masuk kelasnya?" Ino menutup buku yang dibacanya kasar. Menaruh buku itu kedalam rak tempatnya.

"Iya," dan Sakura segera menutup buku tebal yang berjumlah 700 halaman dengan cover depan yang sudah tampak lusuh dan tak terawat. Sepertinya buku tersebut sudah lama dibiarkan menganggur di dalam rak tempatnya. Mungkin saja buku itu tak banyak menarik perhatian para murid yang membaca di perpustakaan itu. Ya, mungkin saja.

**.**

**.**

"Kau dengar, Sakura? Kita akan pergi berlibur ke Wallachia dan Transylvania! Huaa, sudah lama aku ingin pergi kesana. Banyak cerita yang mengatakan kalau tempat itu indah. Bunga-bunga langka tumbuh disana dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit tentunya," kata Ino dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil sesekali mata indahnya menerawang jauh memikirkan bagaimana nanti serunya berlibur di daerah itu.

"Bukan berlibur, pig!" Sakura mendengus pelan mendengar gerutuan kesal sahabatnya. "Kita akan mengadakan study tour ke daerah itu. Bukan berlibur," katanya sambil meluruskan perkataan Yamato-sensei yang sedang mengajar di kelasnya.

"Ya, ya, ya, terserah apa katamu. Aku menganggapnya sebagai liburan," dan Sakura hanya memutar mata hijaunya bosan.

**.**

**.**

Romania. Negara yang terletak di Eropa Tengah dan Tenggara, bagian Utara Semenanjung Balkan yang berbatasan langsung dengan Laut Hitam. Negara ini juga berbatasan dengan Negara yang tak kalah menyimpan cerita sejarah di dalamnya, Hongaria.

Negara yang lahir dari sebuah sejarah panjang yang tak sedikit memakan korban di dalamnya. Menampilkan cerita-cerita misteri serta heroik yang menjadikannya objek menarik tersendiri bagi yang ingin mengetahuinya lebih dalam lagi. Tak jarang, banyak para ahli sejarah yang datang ke Negara ini hanya untuk membuktikan kebenaran sejarah itu sendiri. Cerita legenda yang banyak dituangkan ke dalam buku-buku bersejarah. Yang melahirkan beberapa opini publik yang membacanya.

Termasuk, Sakura Haruno. Gadis yang dibesarkan dari keluarga yang hidup dengan kesederhanaan. Ia memang bukan dari kalangan atas dan juga bukan dari kalangan bawah. Ia merasa keluarganya sudah bercukupan dengan beberapa usaha yang dilakoni oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Alasan diataslah yang menjadikan Pembina Pelajar Mahasiswa Universitas Romania, Tsunade, mengajak para anggotanya untuk berkunjung ke daerah Transylvania. Mencari ilmu sekaligus mengetahui beberapa fakta langsung yang akan didapatkannya nanti ketika pergi ke sana.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau menolak untuk dijadikan ketua dalam Study Tour ini, Sakura?" kata Hinata lirih. Mata lavendernya menatap tanya kearah gadis berambut merah muda di depannya yang sedang menulis hal-hal menarik yang ditemukannya ke dalam memo kecil yang selalu ia bawa di dalam kantong bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku sengaja untuk tidak mengambil jabatan itu lagi. Sudah dua tahun belakangan ini aku menjabat bagian itu. Biarkan orang lain yang menggantikan peranku itu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis. Rambut merah muda sepinggangnya ia ikat tinggi. Tangan putihnya ia gunakan untuk menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang perlahan mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya.

"Ayo, kita harus masuk kedalam hotel. Kalau tidak, Nyonya Tsunade bisa memarahi kita nanti," ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan gadis bermata lavender di sebelahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura! Hei, Sakura. Nyonya Tsunade memanggil kita untuk segera berkumpul di ruang makan. Ada sesuatu yang akan dibahas olehnya." Teriak Ino dari balik pintu kayu berwarna coklat yang menjadi tempat istirahat sahabat merah mudanya. Merasa pintu tak dikunci, kepala Ino tampak menyembul di antara pintu yang terbuka. Ia mendapati sahabat merah mudanya sedang merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan mendekati gadis bermata aquamarine itu.

"Tidak usah berteriak aku sudah mendengarnya, pig. Ada apa Nyonya Tsunade memanggil kita?" kata Sakura sambil menutup pintu kayu tersebut dan berjalan beriringan dengan Ino di sampingnya.

Ino mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba ia menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu." jawabnya.

Mengangguk mengerti Sakura berjalan mengikuti kaki jenjang Ino yang berada di depannya. Dipalingkan mata hijaunya untuk mengamati lukisan-lukisan kuno yang menghiasi lorong hotel hingga matanya tanpa sengaja menatap satu lukisan tua yang menggambarkan seorang pemuda tampan bak dewa Apollo yang gagah, dan memiliki tubuh tegap. Mata hijaunya menatap lekat ke dalam mata hitam yang seolah sedang menatap dirinya. Tatapan mata tajam yang mengintimidasi. Tatapan yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tapi kapan? Memikirkannya membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu untuk menopang tubuhnya yang lemas. Memaksakan keadaan, ia segera berjalan menyusul sahabatnya yang kian berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

**.**

**.**

"Segera bersiap. Hari ini kita akan segera berkunjung ke daerah Wallachia. Setengah hari akan kita habiskan disana dan setelah itu kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju Transylvania dimana Kastil Bran itu berada. Untuk memastikan kalau tempat itu aman bagi para siswa untuk melakukan Study Tournya," kata Tsunade panjang lebar. Mata coklatnya tegas menatap satu-persatu muridnya sekaligus menegaskan kalau dia tak menerima penolakan apapun.

Sakura menguap lebar di ruang makan tersebut. Kenapa harus kastil angker itu menjadi salah satu rute perjalanannya? Kenapa tidak daerah lain selain kastil itu? Kenapa? Terlalu banyak tempat wisata bersejarah di Negara ini yang harus dikunjungi selain kastil itu bukan?

"Kenapa harus Kastil Dracula itu? kenapa kita tidak mengunjungi tempat lain? Seperti laut atau apapun selain kastil itu?" Sakura menginterupsi perkataan sang guru sebelum dirinya mengeluarkan pernyataan kembali.

"Bukankah aku bilang? Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Termasuk dari dirimu!" jawabnya tegas.

"Keselamatan para murid harus menjadi prioritas utama. Jangan mengambil tindakan bodoh. Beberapa warga disini mengatakan kalau beberapa tahun belakangan ini kastil itu menelan korban. Dan kebanyakan dari para wisatawan!" erangnya frustasi.

Tsunade tersenyum sinis mendengar penuturan dari murid kesayangannya. Ia akui kalau Sakura adalah salah satu murid yang mengenal dalam beberapa sejarah yang terkenal di dunia ini dengan detail. Tapi, keputusan adalah keputusan. Tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Tidak! Jangan bicara omong kosong Sakura! Ini semua hanya akal-akalanmu untuk tidak pergi ke kastil itu, bukan? Cih, biar kutebak. Apa kau takut jika bertemu Dracula disana? Hahahaha." Shion tertawa lepas dengan sesekali matanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada gadis merah muda yang sedang menahan amarah kearahnya. Disini yang menjabat sebagai ketua pelajar adalah dirinya. Bukan Sakura. Ia berhak menyetujui atau tidaknya perjalanan ini.

Ino menepuk jidatnya keras. Ia menarik tangan sahabatnya itu kasar agar menjauh dari ruang makan dan pergi ke taman belakang sebentar. Agar tak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan dari Shion ataupun Sakura nanti. Ino tahu, jika Sakura sudah emosi, ia bisa saja melempar apapun barang yang ada di dekatnya kearah lawan. Bahkan tak segan ia bisa menghajar lawan hanya dengan tangan kosongnya.

"Sudahlah, forehead. Tak ada salahnya bukan kita mengunjungi kastil itu? Pihak sekolah juga sudah menyewa pemandu khusus untuk memandu kita mengelilingi kastil itu. Tak perlu takut," katanya berusaha menenangkan.

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat. Bukan. Bukan itu yang ia takutkan. Ia hanya takut jika datang ke kastil itu peristiwa yang tak menyenangkan akan menimpa teman-temannya dan juga dirinya?

**.**

**.**

Wallachia.

Desa indah yang terdapat di belahan Negara Romania ini menyimpan aura mistik tersendiri bagi siapapun yang berkunjung disini. Walaupun tempat ini memang dibuka khusus untuk para wisatawan yang ingin berkunjung atau sekedar mencari tahu keberadaan Dracula tapi tetap saja tempat ini menyimpan aura yang tak menyenangkan. Mengingat bagaimana dulu tempat ini menjadi tempat dimana Perang Salib terjadi.

"Aku tak menemukan hal buruk akan terjadi pada kita nanti," Hinata yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai membuka suaranya perlahan. Takut-takut ia melirik Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya yang mungkin tak mendengarkan perkataannya karena volume suaranya yang terlalu kecil.

"Mungkin," jawabnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap takjub pada desa yang sangat terkenal dengan peristiwa Perang Salib terjadi. Desa dimana pembantaian terjadi di sepanjang abad manusia. Sejarah juga mencatat bahwa pembantaian besar-besaran terjadi disini sebelum Perang Dunia terjadi. Kekejaman era perang antar Kerajaan Ottoman melawan Kerajaan Wallachia yang menelan ribuan korban pada 500 tahun silam. Bahkan para ahli memperkirakan kalau korban kekejaman Dracula, pemeran utama dalam perang ini sekitar 300.000 orang. Sungguh angka yang tak terduga pada zaman itu.

"Wow, indah sekali."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan takjub Ino di depannya. Ia akui, desa ini sangat indah dengan beberapa tanaman yang dirawat baik dan beberapa bunga-bunga langka indah yang sangat terawat. Setidaknya desa ini tidak seburuk yang ada dipikirannya.

**.**

**.**

Transylvania.

Desa yang terkenal dengan Kastil Bran ini juga tak kalah menarik dari desa sebelumnya, Wallachia. Kastil yang disebut orang banyak sebagai tempat tinggal dimana sang Dracula tinggal. Sejujurnya, Sakura tak mempercayai hal itu. Dracula sudah lama mati sekitar lima ratus tahun silam. Jangan berpikir seolah-olah Dracula itu masih hidup untuk menjadi mimpi buruk bagi warga yang tinggal disini.

Tak jarang tempat ini juga banyak menarik asitensi para wisatawan yang ingin membuktikan langsung tentang keberadaan Dracula. Ia banyak mendengar dari berbagai sumber yang dibacanya kalau banyak dari mereka yang tak pernah kembali. Kemanakah para wisatawan itu pergi?

Rupanya keberadaan itu juga masih dipertanyakan hingga saat ini. Apakah Dracula itu masih hidup atau tidak. Banyak para ahli yang membuktikan kebenaran itu tapi hasilnya hanya omong kosong belaka. Kastil itu tak terdapat jejak apapun yang mencurigakan. Hanya kastil tua yang bangunannya terlihat rapuh karena dimakan usia.

Dan Sakura sendiri masih berada di ambang antara percaya atau tidak. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Mobil melaju kencang melewati gerbang kastil. Terkejut saat rodanya menggilas batu yang cukup besar di gerbang kastil. Bunyi decit keras menandakan mobil berhenti dan segera sang supir kemudi memarkirkan mobil itu di dekat dinding gerbang kastil.

"Pengendara yang buruk sekali. Tak bisakah ia menyetir lebih baik?" keluh Ino saat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar mobil sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri. Alisnya mengerut kesal. "Benar-benar kastil tua sekali. Dimana tanaman-tanaman indah yang pernah diceritakan dalam kastil ini?"

Shion mendengus kesal. Ia berjalan melewati dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu di belakangnya. "Sudah mati sejak empat abad yang lalu."

Sakura berjalan sedikit lemas dengan tangan mungilnya memegang dahinya yang terasa kian memburuk. Sungguh, ia sangat tak menyukai hal seperti ini. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat dingin perlahan mulai turun dari pelipisnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Saat di Wallachia pun ia tak mengalami hal seburuk ini.

"Wajahmu pucat, Nona." Sakura menatap lirih pada pria berambut perak di hadapannya. Hanya senyum lemah yang bisa mengartikan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, pria yang wajahnya hampir tertutup masker ini mengetahui kalau gadis ini sedang dalam kondisi tak baik.

"Kau bisa masuk ke dalam mobil jika tak kuat memasuki kastil ini," tawarnya lembut.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku pemandu kalian selama berada di kastil ini."

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Panggil aku Sakura saja. Jangan seformal itu, Tuan Kakashi," jawabnya.

Sang pria mengangguk setuju. "Jangan panggil saya Tuan. Cukup panggil Kakashi saja," dan hendak Sakura membuka mulutnya lagi, Kakashi segera menginterupsinya. "Tak apa. Jangan merasa sungkan padaku hanya karena umur kita terpaut lumayan jauh." Sakura mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

"Hei, anak kecil! Apa yang kau lakukan disana! Jangan coba-coba untuk memetik bunga milik Lady," kata pria dengan baju pengawal khas bangsawan yang dipakainya.

Gadis kecil berambut pirang itu menunduk takut dengan kedua tangannya memeluk bunga anggrek yang baru saja dipetiknya itu di dadanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Mata birunya tampak memerah menahan tangis.

"Lady tidak akan marah padaku! Ia sendiri pernah memetik bunga ini untukku!" jawabnya berteriak.

Pengawal yang tadi menegur gadis kecil itupun segera menunduk hormat pada pemuda berambut raven di hadapannya. Membungkuk dalam lalu berdiri tegap kembali.

"Siapa dia?"

Pengawal itu melirik gadis kecil yang berdiri ketakutan ketika melihat sosok pemuda yang berada di depannya. Tubuh kecilnya jatuh terduduk dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh pengawal pintu kastil itu.

"Dia anak petani dari desa ini, Yang Mulia. Ia sangat menyukai tanaman milik Lady dan beberapa kali tertangkap sedang memetik bunga ini tanpa seizin dari Lady," paparnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap tajam gadis kecil di depannya. Tatapan membunuh yang ia layangkan pada siapapun yang melanggar perintah dan peraturannya. Tak peduli bayi, anak kecil ataupun orang lanjut usia. Mereka semua sama di matanya.

"Hukum dia." perintahnya. Segera pengawal itu berjalan mendekat kearah gadis kecil tersebut dan menarik pergelangan tangan mungilnya kasar. Hanya teriakan minta tolong yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meminta bantuan. Tenaga kecilnya tak seimbang dengan tenaga pengawal besar itu.

"Lepaskan dia!" Pengawal itu melepas tangan mungil gadis kecil dan segera menunduk memberi hormat seperti yang dilakukannya pada pemuda tadi.

"Kau! Jangan coba-coba menyakitinya. Atau aku yang akan turun langsung untuk menghukummu, Yang Mulia," teriaknya tegas.

Pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti dan segera mengibaskan tangan kekarnya untuk memerintahkan sang pengawal melepas gadis kecil itu dan membiarkannya pergi.

"Terima kasih, Lady. Aku banyak berhutang budi pada anda," kata gadis kecil bergaun hijau muda itu sambil tersenyum.

Sang lady menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum hingga wajah cantiknya terlihat. "Sama-sama, gadis manis. Bunga ini untukmu. Jangan ragu kalau kau ingin memetiknya. Kau sudah mendapatkan izin dariku untuk memetiknya kapanpun kau mau."

Dan gadis kecil mengangguk senang sambil berlari meninggalkan sang Lady disana.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia memegang tiang penyangga kastil itu kuat. Keringat dingin terus mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di depan pintu masuk yang menjadi perbatasan bagian dalam dan luar kastil. Berusaha bangkit pun ia tak mampu.

"Hei, forehead! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat. Kalau kau tak sanggup segera masuk mobil. Biar aku panggil Hinata untuk menemanimu di dalam mobil," Ino memegang lengan sahabatnya dengan hati-hati. Ia dapat merasakan kalau gadis di depannya sedang bergetar ketakutan. Perasaan janggal kembali menyergap hatinya. Ia tepis jauh-jauh perasaan yang mengganggu itu.

"Aku tak apa, Ino. Jangan khawatirkan aku," kata Sakura lirih.

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk meyakinkan sahabatnya agar tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ino mendesah berat mendengar perkataan 'aku baik-baik saja' yang terus dilontarkan sahabat keras kepalanya itu.

"Baiklah. Ayo, masuk ke dalam. Mereka semua menunggumu."

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandang arsitektur bangunan megah kastil itu dengan tatapan kagumnya. Ia masih tak percaya bagaimana karya arstitek zaman dahulu sudah begitu pandai untuk membuat kastil dan benteng pertahanan yang sangat kuat dan kokoh seperti contohnya kastil ini. Kastil Bran. Kastil yang terkenal cerita angker dan hidupnya Dracula pertama yang terkenal hingga seantero bumi dengan ceritanya yang sangat kejam dan ditakuti banyak orang. Dan disinilah tempat tinggalnya yang dipercaya para ahli dan juga warga setempat.

"Kalau kau sudah tak sanggup berjalan. Kembalilah ke mobil, Sakura. Kondisimu memburuk semenjak berada disini," perintah Tsunade pada murid kesayangannya. Ia melihat kondisi gadis itu kian melemah. Wajahnya tampak pucat sejak tadi.

"Tak apa. Aku masih sanggup," jawabnya lirih.

"Gadis lemah." sindir Shion yang ia tunjukkan pada gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

Tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan gadis yang menjabat Ketua Pelajar itu ia lebih baik diam dan mengabaikannya. Tidak ingin menambah beban yang harus ditanggungnya nanti jika ia membalas perkataannya.

"Apakah kastil ini cukup untuk lima ratus orang?" tanya Shion sesekali mengamati dinding kastil yang tampak rapuh dimatanya.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuhnya. Tidak berpegang erat lagi pada dinding kastil. "Pertanyaan bodoh. Kastil ini cukup untuk menampung tiga ratus ribu orang bahkan lebih di dalamnya. Bagaimana yang hanya lima ratus orang? Kau ingin menganggap remeh kekuatan bangunan kastil ini, Shion? Walaupun sudah berusia kurang lebih empat ratus tahun silam. Tapi kekuatan bangunan ini jangan dianggap sepele."

Kakashi tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju kalau yang dikatakan gadis merah muda itu benar. Tak perlu ia menjelaskan panjang lebar. Menurutnya gadis itu sudah cukup banyak mengetahui bagian-bagian kastil ini secara lengkap walaupun belum sepenuhnya.

"Benar. Kastil ini mampu menampung tiga ratus ribu lebih orang bahkan lebih," kata Kakashi. "Tiga ratus ribu orang yang dibantai oleh Sang Impaler. Dan hampir dari mereka tewas dengan kejam disini. Hanya seperempat yang selamat," tambah Sakura lirih. Bibirnya bergetar ketakutan ketika menyebutkan nama pelaku utamanya.

"Bahkan dari seperempat itu tak ada satupun yang berhasil menyentuh pintu utama kastil. Mereka semua dibunuh sebelum berhasil memegang barang sejengkal dari bagian pintu."

Dan tubuh mungil itu kembali bergetar hebat mendengar penuturan pemandu bermasker tersebut. Mata hijaunya menatap takut sekelilingnya. Pandangannya memburam. Ia mendengar dengan jelas jeritan, teriakan meminta pertolongan bahkan tangisan bayi yang pecah dari kastil ini. Suara-suara yang terus menghantui pikirannya sejak menginjakkan kaki disini. Suara-suara yang terus mengejarnya.

"Silahkan jika kalian ingin berkeliling kastil ini. Aku pastikan tempat ini sudah aman. Aku sudah berkeliling sebelum kalian datang. Pastikan kalau tempat ini baik-baik saja," ujar Kakashi dengan mata hitamnya sesekali melirik gadis merah muda yang menatap takut padanya.

"Hm. Baiklah, biar aku yang memimpin ini. Tolong, Kakashi. Ajak Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil," tuturnya. Kakashi segera mengangguk dan mengajak gadis itu pergi dari lorong kastil ini.

**.**

**.**

"Kau mirip dengan Lady di lukisan saat Lady berumur 24 tahun. Lukisan itu benar-benar mirip denganmu. Lukisan yang dibuat langsung oleh pelukis ternama pada masa itu. Yang Mulia yang memintanya langsung untuk melukis Sang Lady," Sakura mendesah berat. Kenapa harus dirinya yang disamakan dengan Lady yang ia sendiri tak tahu peran penting apa Sang Lady dalam kehidupan Yang Mulia itu.

"Tapi pada akhirnya Yang Mulia membunuh pelukis itu karena kesalahannya dalam melukis Sang Lady," Kakashi menundukkan kepala sejenak. Ia menghela napas perlahan lalu membuangnya. "Karena di lukisan itu tergambar bahwa Sang Lady sedang memotong pergelangan tangannya di depan Yang Mulia itu sendiri."

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Tersentak karena dirinya tak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Ia hampir saja menabrak salah satu pintu bercat coklat tua dengan khas Eropa yang berelief rumit. Tangan mungilnya mencoba membuka gagang pintu itu ketika sang pemandu menghentikannya. "Jangan berani membuka sesuatu yang kau sendiri tak diizinkannya," katanya. Sakura pun menarik tangannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Kastil Bran memiliki enam puluh kamar dengan lukisan-lukisan antik yang indah jika dipandang oleh manusia biasa. Aku banyak menerima laporan kalau pandangan mata setiap lukisan yang terpampang seolah mengikuti kemana saja kaki mereka melangkah di kastil ini. Pada saat malam hari, menara utama yang berada di sisi Utara kastil terlihat seperti menyimpan banyak misteri."

Sakura mengangguk setuju di akhir kata sang pemandu. Kastil ini memang banyak sekali menyimpan misteri yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara memecahkannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang kastil ini?"

Kakashi menoleh sesaat dan pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan. "Aku mengetahui tentang kastil ini beserta para bangsawan yang menghuninya sudah lama. Bahkan sebelum anda lahir, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya." jawabnya.

**.**

**.**

Ruangan indah dengan dinding batu dan lantai berlapiskan karpet merah tebal. Tirai-tirai bersulam emas yang bergantung di jendela besarnya. Sebuah ranjang besar yang bertiang empat di setiap sisinya yang khusus diletakkan di tengah ruangan.

Gadis muda dengan pakaian khas pelayan bangsawan duduk menunduk untuk memberi hormat pada wanita yang sangat dihormatinya di kastil ini. Memberi salam lalu berdiri tegak dengan bibir yang bergerak mengucapkan kata. "Lady, anda dipanggil Yang Mulia untuk menghadapnya."

Sang Lady berjalan tertunduk kearah cermin besar berlapiskan emas yang khusus di tempatkan di sisi ruangan. Mata hijaunya tampak meredup seiring bertambahnya waktu. Rambut merah muda panjangnya disanggul dengan tatanan khas wanita bangsawan. Menunjukkan kalau wanita itu bukanlah wanita dari kalangan bawah biasa.

"Kumohon. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghentikan semua perbuatan yang dilakukan suamiku? Tolong jawab aku," desahnya frustasi.

Sang pelayan hanya tertunduk lemah. Wanita itu berdiri dengan mata teduhnya kian memerah menahan tangis. Ia menatap semua pelayan yang berada di ruangannya. Berteriak meminta jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Bagaimanapun ia harus mencari jawaban keluarnya. Menghentikan kekejaman sang suami yang kian hari kian bertambah jatuh korbannya. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk mendengar jeritan pilu dari korban kekejaman suaminya. Tidak. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk melakukan pengorbanan dengan darah sucinya yang diberikan pada wanita-wanita yang menjadi selir suaminya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan ritual untuk melenyapkan diriku dan mengikat mereka semua yang dengan kejam membunuh para manusia di muka bumi ini dengan tangan tak berdosanya? Apakah aku juga harus mengutuk suamiku beserta para selir dan pengikutnya di kubangan api yang akan membakar tubuh mereka? Jawab aku!"

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hanya keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan sarung tangan yang basah akibat tangisan pilunya.

"Lady. Jangan korbankan dirimu lagi untuk Yang Mulia. Kami semua tak ingin melihat Lady seperti ini. Sama seperti anda, kami semua hanya bisa menangis tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika teriakan dan jeritan dari ruangan bawah tanah menggema hingga ke telinga kami." salah satu pelayan wanita itu bersuara.

Sang Lady mengangkat kepalanya tinggi. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Aura putih mulai tampak perlahan seiring dirinya berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai tua kastil dan bersandar pada dinding kamar yang baru saja dimasukinya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya menyapu ruangan berdinding batu itu yang sudah hancur dengan wajah ketakutan. Bibirnya bergemetar takut dan melantunkan sederet perkataan untuk membuat dirinya tetap tenang.

Imajinasi aneh yang sedari tadi menimpanya di kastil tua itu terasa semakin nyata baginya. Bukan hanya sepenggal kisah singkat yang menjadi khayalan para pengunjung biasa. Melainkan sebuah kisah yang sudah diatur dan menjadi sebuah kisah nyata akhirnya.

Ia memukul kepalanya kasar. Berpikir rasa sakit yang kian menyelimuti kepalanya segera lenyap. Merutuki kebodohannya yang sudah dilanggar oleh dirinya sendiri. Memasuki ruangan yang tak boleh sembarangan dimasuki oleh siapapun. Terlebih ia hanya pengunjung biasa.

Sakura segera bangkit dan berusaha berlari mencari pintu utama kastil. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan kedua kakinya yang kian melemah. Tangan mungilnya kembali bertopang pada dinding kastil. Tubuhnya semakin terasa berat digerakkan.

Mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke depan ketika ia sudah merasa siap untuk pergi dari tempat ini. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah perlahan ketika sebuah sosok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa? Kau siapa?" teriaknya keras.

Sosok itu hanya berdiam. Tak menunjukkan pergerakan berarti. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir deras hingga membasahi punggungnya. Tangan kirinya terkepal kuat. Menyalurkan rasa takutnya yang kian merasuki dirinya.

Semenit bahkan hingga lima menit lamanya. Sosok itu tak menunjukkan pergerakan apapun. Sakura menyipitkan matanya sinis. Ia pernah melihat seseorang ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Ia sendiri tak ingat. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya pergi dari sini dan menjauh dari kastil tua ini.

Dengan keberanian yang terkumpul ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sosok tersebut dan berjalan menjauhinya. Melenyapkan semua pemikiran yang menghantuinya. Berpikir kalau sosok di belakang tubuhnya adalah hantu penunggu kastil tua ini.

"My Lady."

Langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika sosok itu bersuara. Sakura memegang erat dinding yang menjadi penopangnya. Mata hijaunya terpejam sesaat. Ia dengar. Sosok itu memangilnya Lady. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura bukan Lady.

Mengabaikan sosok itu Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menjauhi sosok di belakangnya. Ia tersentak kaget ketika sosok itu berada tepat di depannya. Hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 meter di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau? Jangan mengangguku. Kumohon," lirihnya.

Ia mendengar pemuda itu tertawa sinis sebelum dirinya dengan berani menatap langsung kearah mata merah menyala miliknya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau yang ada di dalam lukisan hotel tempatku tinggal sementara disini! Ya benar, kau yang berada di dalam lukisan itu." Sakura berucap pelan.

Dan mata hijaunya membulat terkejut ketika pemuda itu memeluk dirinya erat. Sanga erat. Bahkan wajah cantiknya memerah kehabisan napas karena pelukan dari tubuh kekar yang memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau siapa? Aku tanya kau siapa?" Sakura memaksa melepaskan pelukan itu kasar dan menatap tak suka dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku tak mungkin akan mengenalkan siapa diriku untuk kedua kalinya padamu. Aku sama sepertimu. Makhluk abadi yang tak akan mati sampai nanti."

Sakura menatap sinis dengan pemuda di depannya. "Tuan. Aku manusia biasa. Bukan makhluk abadi apapun seperti yang kau katakan. Jangan panggil aku Lady. Namaku Haruno Sakura bukan Lady. Maaf jika keberadaanku mengusikmu. Aku akan pergi."

"Tidak. Kedatanganmu kesini yang aku tunggu sejak sekian lama. Pergi? Tidak akan semudah itu kau pergi lagi, My Lady," dan Sakura merasa lehernya terasa dingin ketika napas pemuda itu menyentuh leher putihnya. Pemuda itu mencium pelan lehernya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang dirindukannya.

"Kau masih secantik dulu. Tak pudar seiring lamanya berlalu." Tangan kekar itu kembali menarik pinggangnya hingga pelukan itu kembali terjadi. "Aku merindukanmu." Sakura merasa kakinya melemas saat ini. Tidak. Ia harus segera berlari dari tempat ini. Ia berteriak meminta pertolongan hingga ada benda lembut lain selain bibirnya yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dan pandangannya pun memudar.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura! Forehead! Bangun! Kumohon sadarlah!" Ino berteriak panik ketika melihat sahabatnya terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri di antara rerumputan yang menjulang tinggi. Perbatasan antara benteng utama dengan pintu utama kastil itu. Ia berteriak meminta pertolongan hingga sang pemandu datang dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya untuk dibawa ke dalam mobil.

"Ada apa, Ino? Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Dan dimana Shion? Kemana gadis itu pergi?" Ino menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Rasa pusing juga menyergap kepalanya.

"Jangan tanya aku, Nyonya Tsunade. Aku tak tahu dimana wanita iblis itu berada. Aku memikirkan bagaimana Sakura bisa berada di tempat ini. Sendiri tanpa siapapun." erangnya frustasi.

Hinata tertunduk mendengar desahan frustasi serta kepanikan yang melanda guru dan teman-temannya. Hilangnya Shion di dalam kastil dan pingsannya Sakura yang tiba-tiba juga membuat dirinya tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku dan Nyonya Tsunade akan memasuki kastil lagi untuk mencari Shion. Ino, kau tetap disini menjaga Sakura dengan Tuan Kakashi. Mengerti?" Hinata memberi intruksi yang disetujui oleh keduanya.

Dan misteri yang tak terpecahkan sepanjang sejarah mulai terkuak perlahan….

**.**

**.**

"Ketika matahari mulai meninggi Sang Impaler memerintahkan penyulaan untuk segera dimulai. Para prajurit melakukan perintah tersebut dengan cekatan seolah robot yang telah deprogram. Begitu penyulaan dimulai lolong kesakitan dan jerit penderitaan segera memenuhi segala penjuru tempat ini. Mereka umat manusia yang malang ini sedang menjemput ajal dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkan dan mengerikan. Mereka tak sempat lagi mengingat kenangan indah dan manis yang pernah dialami," papar sang pemandu, Hatake Kakashi panjang lebar dengan menceritakan sejarah kastil yang sedang dikunjungi oleh para siswa Universitas Romania saat ini. Sakura berjalan perlahan di belakangnya sambil sesekali meraba dinding kastil yang tak asing baginya.

"Shion hilang." Sakura menoleh tak percaya pada sahabat di sampingnya. Ia menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Kenapa bisa?"

Ino menjambak rambut panjangnya frustasi. "Jangan tanyakan padaku kenapa wanita iblis itu bisa hilang! Harusnya kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri kenapa kau bisa pingsan di tengah rumput yang jarang terjamah oleh para pengunjung kastil ini kemarin? Hah?"

Sakura menunduk. Ia sendiri bingung dengan berbagai kejadian yang dialaminya. Kenyataan yang memukulnya yang tak bisa di percayanya sama sekali. Khayalan dan mimpi buruknya yang terus menghantuinya tentang kastil ini dan kenangannya. Dan juga, Sang Lady yang sampai detik ini ia tak tahu siapa wanita itu.

"Bayi-bayi yang disula itu tak sempat menangis lagi karena mereka langsung sekarat begitu ujung sula menembus perut mungilnya. Tubuh-tubuh para bayi itu meregang di kayu sula untuk menjemput ajal."

Ino menutup telinganya erat-erat saat mendengar penuturan terakhir yang dipaparkan pemandu tur kali ini. Ia tak sanggup mendengar bagaimana nasib bayi pada masa itu.

Tak berbeda dengan gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya. Air mata itu mengalir deras dari mata hijaunya yang terpejam. Langkahnya terhenti di tengah perjalanan. "Berhenti! Singkirkan suara mengganggu itu dariku!" Sakura berteriak panik dan berusaha lari agar suara jeritan dan tangisan itu segera pergi dari pikirannya. Tersadar ketika dirinya kembali terpisah dari rombongannya. Ia berteriak memanggil nama sahabat pirangnya. Nihil. Ia hanya mendengar teriakan namanya yang menggema dalam lorong gelap itu.

Sakura menghapuskan air matanya kasar dan berjalan kearah ruangan yang terletak di ujung lorong. Pikiran negatif mengelilingnya. Ia pernah diperingatkan oleh warga sekitar untuk tidak membuka sembarangan tempat di dalam kastil tua ini. Rasa penasarannya melebihi rasa takutnya. Ia mengabaikan perkataan warga yang menasihatinya. Mencoba masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sempat ingin ia buka ketika suara Kakashi pada waktu itu menghentikannya.

Sepi.

Hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Tak ada apapun disini. Tatanan letak benda didalamnya masih rapi. Tak ada yang rusak atau lapuk dimakan waktu. Tempat ini seperti tak terjamah oleh siapapun.

Sakura berjalan mendekat. Tangan mungilnya meraba-raba lembut sofa, meja kayu yang masih kokoh. Ia melihat lampu di dalam ruangan tersebut menyala dengan terang.

Ini tak seburuk bayangannya. Banyak buku yang dibacanya kalau ada salah satu tempat yang dijadikan Sang Impaler untuk menyembah iblis.

Sakura tak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang dipanggil Lady itu disini.

Mencari tahu asal-usul dan keberadaan sesungguhnya. Mengapa ia begitu dipuja dan dikagumi oleh banyak musuh diluar sana.

Mengapa keberadaannya sakral dan banyak dari para ahli yang tidak mengetahui keberadaannya sampai detik ini.

Sakura menatap penuh kagum bangunan yang sedang ia kunjungi saat ini. Ruangan megah yang tersembunyi di balik kastil ini. Dengan tirai-tirai sulam yang berlapiskan emas dan beberapa cermin besar yang diletakkan khusus di sisi ruangan. Peralatan yang hampir sebagian terbuat dari emas. Termasuk sebuah singgasana.

Sakura membuka tirai berwarna coklat muda tersebut yang menutupi sebuah benda diatasnya. Cukup tinggi hingga dirinya harus melompat untuk dapat menggapai ujung tirai tersebut.

Hingga angin yang berhembus dari celah kaca kecil menamparnya. Lukisan itu. Lukisan yang mirip dengan dirinya.

Lukisan yang pernah di ceritakan sang pemandu sebelumnya. Lukisan yang menggambarkan ketika Sang Lady memotong pergelangan tangannya di depan Yang Mulia dan para selir serta pengikutnya. Lukisan yang terkenal karena para ahli tidak menemukan kebenaran lukisan itu. Ia melihatnya.

Lukisan yang membawa kematian pada sang pelukisnya.

Dimana Sang Lady menggunakan gaun putih panjang dengan rambut merah mudanya disanggul khas wanita bangsawan.

Memegang pisau tajam yang menempel di pergelangan tangan mungilnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia menyapu seisi ruangan dan melihat kalau di tempat inilah Sang Lady memotong pergelangan tangannya. Mata hijaunya kembali membulat tatkala ia melihat pemuda yang dipanggil Yang Mulia itu ialah pemuda yang bertemu dengannya di depan kamar besar yang satu-satunya dimiliki oleh kastil tua ini. Pemuda tampan bak Dewa Apollo yang terkenal pada zaman Yunani dan Romawi kuno adalah suami dari Sang Lady.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar takut ketika mendapati seseorang memeluknya dari belakang erat dan kian bertambah erat seiring tubuhnya yang kian bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kau," kata Sakura lirih.

Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan dirinya dan Sakura di hadapan cermin besar yang terdapat di kiri ruangan. Sakura menutup mulutnya tak percaya ketika mendapati dirinya memakai gaun putih panjang dengan rambut merah mudanya disanggul. Senada dengan rambut Sang Lady.

"Kau adalah istriku. Mengapa kau tak mengingatnya?"

Sakura menepis tangan pemuda itu kasar dan mengambil sebilah pisau tajam diatas meja kayu kokoh itu dan mengacungkannya tepat di depan dada kekar Sang Impelar.

Sakura menatap lirih Sang Impelar yang menatap penuh arti padanya. Tidak. Ia menepis kasar pikirannya. Ia bukan Sang Lady. Bukan. Dan takkan pernah menjadi Sang Lady.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan! Aku bukanlah Sang Lady! Aku bukan istrimu. Aku bukan istri dari pembunuh tak berhati sepertimu!"

Mata hitam itu berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga titik hitam ditengahnya. Sakura menatap bergetar kedua bola mata itu. Mengabaikan yang mungkin terjadi nanti.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia mendapati temannya berada di ruangan yang sama seperti dirinya. Matanya membulat sempurna. "S-Shion?"

Shion tertawa sinis mendengar keterkejutan dari gadis yang sangat dibencinya sejak menduduki di satu sekolah yang sama. Dari dulu maupun sekarang, Sang Lady selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik dan ia tidak.

"Sang Lady sudah disini rupanya. Pertemuan yang membuatku terkejut. Ah, Yang Mulia. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Sang Lady yang sudah berani mengutukmu di dalam kubangan api selama beratus tahun lamanya?"

Pemuda itu menatap lekat pada gadis yang menunduk sembari memegang erat pisau di dadanya. Mata hijaunya membulat sempurna ketika mendapat cahaya merah dari Sang Impelar yang menyilaukan mata mendekati dirinya.

Teriakan dari sang ibu yang sedang berjuang melindunginya.

Kobaran api dimana-mana yang membuat dirinya terkurung di dalam kamar tidurnya.

Tangisan para istri dan anak-anak yang kehilangan suami serta ayahnya dalam perang.

Pemuda yang dicintainya datang menyelamatkannya.

Teriakan meminta pertolongan yang diperuntukkan untuknya.

Pernikahannya dengan sang pemuda.

"Bagaimanapun kau tetap keturunan bangsawan berdarah suci. Dan kau adalah salah satu putri dari malaikat yang menjelma di kerajaan Wallachia. Kau tidak boleh menikahi seorang iblis! Kau tidak boleh menikahi dia yang memuja iblis, Senju!"

"Sasuke adalah Sang Impaler. Dia adalah pemeran utama dalam perang ini. Ia yang sudah membunuh para suami dari para istri dan ayah dari anak-anak warga disini! Ingat itu!"

"Aku mencintainya. Tapi aku mencintainya."

"Apapun alasanmu, malaikat tidak boleh menikah dengan iblis!"

"Sasuke manusia ia manusia bukan iblis seperti yang kalian katakan!"

Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika sang bibi membakar tubuhnya di depannya dan pergi meninggalkan seorang diri.

Dia yang berlari dari kamar pribadinya dan memeluk pemuda tampan itu penuh cinta.

Dia yang harus mengorbankan darahnya demi kebahagiaan sang suami.

Dia yang kecantikannya tak pernah pudar walau darah yang menjadi kehidupannya diambil untuk pengorbanan demi suaminya.

Dia yang dikenal karena kebaikannya.

Dia yang dikenal dengan senyum ramahnya.

Dia yang dikenal sebagai peluluh dari kekejaman Sang Impaler.

Dia yang dikenal karena kesetiaannya.

Yang dikenal sebagai Lady Senju. Putri malaikat dari Kerajaan Wallachia.

Dan ia yang dikenal sebagai wanita penyelamat peradaban manusia di zaman kerajaan Romania.

Dan dirinya adalah Sang Lady.

Sang Lady berdiri tegak dengan pisau tajam yang masih digenggamnya. Ia menatap selir serta para pengikut sang suami di ruangan ini. Matanya menatap penuh amarah yang menusuk bagi siapa saja yang menatap langsung kearah mata hijaunya.

"Aku sudah lama berkorban untuk kepentingan kalian. Untuk kepentingan anda, Tuanku. Apa begini cara kalian untuk menjadikanku pengorbanan keegoisan kalian? Begini cara kalian memperlakukan seorang wanita? Memperlakukan para bayi dan orang-orang diluar sana yang tak berdosa hanya karena keegoisan kalian? Jawab aku!"

"Aku. Melanggar sumpahku untuk selamanya dapat mendampingi seseorang yang kucintai. Melanggar semua apa yang pernah diajarkan padaku. Hanya demi mendampingimu, Sasuke!" tubuh Sang Lady bergetar menahan tangis. Tangannya bergemetar dengan pisau yang sudah menempel di ujung pergelangan tangannya.

"Dan kau selir raja! Aku bukanlah penyembah iblis seperti yang kalian lakukan. Aku bukanlah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang membunuh para korbannya secara keji seperti apa yang pernah kau lakukan pada rakyatku. Dan aku bukanlah seseorang yang merebut kebahagiaan milik orang lain!"

Tubuh Sang Lady kian bergetar hebat. Mata hijaunya kembali menatap tajam sekeliling ruangan ini.

"Kumohon, Lady. Jangan lakukan ini. Jangan lakukan pengorbananmu lagi."

"Dengarkan aku, Yang Mulia. Berbagai hal telah kulalui hanya untuk mendampingimu. Beginikah caramu membalas cintaku?" Sang Lady berujar sinis dengan pisau yang semakin bergerak cepat memotong pergelangan tangannya. "Dan aku mengutuk kalian semua yang ada disini akan terpenjara dalam kubangan api panas selama beratus tahun hingga lahir putri keturunan dari desa Wallachia untuk melepaskan kutukan kalian! Semua tahu, bukan? Desa itu terkutuk karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat melahirkan seorang putri!"

Pisau itu terjatuh bersamaan darah yang mengalir segar dari pergelangan tangannya yang hampir terputus. Sang Lady menunduk menangis dan melafalkan beberapa kata dari bibirnya hingga tubuhnya membentuk segel rumit berbentuk bulat dengan tiga titik bintang ditengahnya dan tubuhnya menghilang seiring dengan segel itu lenyap.

Sang Impelar menatap penuh penyesalan dimana Sang Lady berdiri. Ia mengambil sisa darah milik Sang Lady dan menjilatnya kasar dengan mata merahnya menatap penuh amarah pada sekumpulan yang hanya tersisa prajurit serta selirnya.

"Arghhhhhh." Amarah itu membakar habis semua yang ada di dalamnya termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan sampai peradaban dari Kerajaan Romania berakhir tak ada yang tahu kemana Sang Impaler pergi.

**.**

**.**

Sakura bergemetar ketika mendapati ia berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan dimana yang pernah ia lakukan ketika ia mengorbankan dirinya. Lagi. Kejadian itu mungkin akan terjadi lagi.

Sang Impelar tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan menghempaskan pisau itu kasar dari wanitanya. Mata merah menyalanya memandang tajam wanita di depannya. Mengabaikan teriakan wanita lain di belakangnya.

"Dan kali ini, aku takkan membiarkan untuk menunggumu lagi disini. Menunggu beratus tahun lamanya. Terkurung dalam penderitaan panjang hingga saatnya tiba. Aku takkan biarkan itu terjadi lagi."

Sang Impelar memeluk Sang Lady dengan pelukan panjangnya. Menggunakan gerakan matanya untuk menyuruh sang prajurit membawa wanita yang menjadi selirnya kedalam tempat eksekusi. Tempat dimana kekejamannya kembali terjadi. Tempat dimana tangan dingin yang menjadi ketakutan para manusia kembali melakukan tugasnya.

Sang Lady melepas pelukannya. Menatap penuh harap kedalam mata merah yang kini sepenuhnya berubah hitam pekat yang menatap dirinya penuh cinta. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat dirindukan dari Sang Lady.

"Aku mencintaimu dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal itu lagi di hadapanku."

Sang Lady pun mengangguk. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatku meninggalkanmu kembali, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu menyeringai sebelum Sang Lady memeluknya panjang. Membuka lebar kedua tangan kekarnya untuk menyambut pelukan Sang Lady. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencari kenyamanan di balik leher putih milik Sang Lady. Menyeringai penuh arti dan menggerakkan mata merahnya untuk menyuruh sang prajurit mencari kembali ditugaskan untuk mencari mangsanya.

Dan babak baru akan dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

Halloo, back to fanfiction again! *tiup terompet* setelah sekian lama saya tertidur panjang akhirnya bisa kembali lagi XD

Ini adalah fic historical pertama saya. Memang ga sebagus yang kalian kira. Tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya. Saya paling susah bikin kata-kata yang lumayan menguras tenaga dalam membuat fic. Dan ini adalah arsip lama yang lama terbengkalai karena saya kelamaan hiatus #ditendang

Fic ini untuk HanRiver. Queen of Tsundere *w* huhu maafkan fic yang telat ini ya hann, ideku mentok di tengah jalan gara-gara ini fanfic wkwkkw.

Untuk ceritanya, saya ga bermaksud untuk menyindir apapun disini. Orz. Oiya, saya Cuma terisnpirasi dari kisah Vlad Dracul 'The Imperal' dari Romania yang ceritanya sukses buat saya gigit jari :")

Ga semuanya sama. Lagipula saya sendiri gatau siapa istri Vlad Dracul sendiri, yang saya tahu ia termasuk dalam manusia sadis sepanjang sejarah manusia.

Pemujaan para iblis juga belum tentu benar. Dan saya memakai perang salib sebagai latar belakang dimana Vlad Dracul hidup. Selebihnya, tak ada :")

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat lanjutannya untuk menceritakan bagaimana Sang Impaler bisa jatuh cinta pada Sang Lady. Khusus untuk mereka berdua hingga akhirnya perang terjadi.

Terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang sudah mau membacanya! Review juga berkenan:3

.

Love,

emerallized onyxta


End file.
